MaxForward's Tiering System
Introduction The following is an overview of our tiering system. This tiering system is based off directly off of the VS Battles Wiki page, with a few extra tiers to better suit the types of characters we'll have... Obviously, you are free to create your own tiers for character profiles, however these are the "official" tiers meant for silly characters that want to be at least somewhat analyzed seriously. Explanation This system is based on the principle that according to infinity in projective geometry, and the concept of a Hausdorff dimension, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is a a more than countably infinite number of times greater than the preceding number. In addition, according to Brane Cosmology, a universe consists of a 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions + 1 temporal dimension) brane in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 of them. The M-Theory defines the sum totality of an entire multiverse, with all higher dimensions included, as a 10 to 11-dimensional structure. We follow the convention of a complete multiverse being 11-dimensional. The Scale Low Tier �� Tier: The most pathetic, sad excuses for life forms in all of existence. They are so weak that they have had their most pitiful of moments archived and made into internet "memes." Examples include Justin Bieber and Yamcha. Garbage Tier: For insanely weak characters, typically those who are downplayed to oblivion. Examples include ScrewAttack's Goku and Luigi. Tier 11: Lower-Dimensional '11-C:' Point level 0-dimensional Characters '11-B:' Line level 1-dimensional characters '11-A:' Plane level 2-dimensional characters Tier 10: Regular '10-C:' Below Average Human level Physically impaired humans. Small animals. '10-B:' Average Human level Normal human characters. '10-A:' Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies. Tier 9: Superhuman '9-C:' Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. '9-B:' Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Very large animals. '9-A:' Room/Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Extremely large animals. Tier 8: Urban '8-C:' Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. '8-B:' City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. '8-A:' Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear '7-C:' Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. '7-B:' City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. '7-A:' Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic '6-C:' Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. '6-B:' Country level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. '6-A:' Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Tier 5: Planetary '5-C:' Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. '5-B:' Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A:' Large Planet level Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Tier 4: Stellar '4-C:' Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. '4-B:' Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. '4-A:' Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Tier 3: Cosmic '3-C:' Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. '3-B:' Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. '3-A:' Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level: ("3-A") Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. *High Universe level: ("High 3-A") Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than universal in scale. Or that allows them to create large parts of a universal continuum. Take note that 4-D power should logically always be superior to countably infinite 3-D power, so characters within this tier are not necessarily comparable. Also take note that we consider most small scale time-space abilities as hax, not as AP. Tier 2: Multi-Universal '2-C:' Multi-Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level+: ("Low 2-C") This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. *Multi-Universe level: ("2-C") Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. The power difference between Low 2-C and 2-C characters is not possible to exactly quantify, given that the latter category has to breach the distance between universes along a 5-dimensional axis. '2-B:' Multiverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. '2-A:' Multiverse level+ This category is separated in the following manner: *Multiverse level+: ("2-A") Characters who can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Take note that the universes are technically lined up along a 5-dimensional axis, but that their geometrical size still amounts to 0 within this scale. *High Multiverse level+: ("High 2-A") Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. Characters who can destroy and/or create an uncountably infinite numbers of universes may potentially also be assigned this tier, as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0. Tier 1: Extradimensional '1-C:' Complex Multiverse level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy a more than countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale a more than countably infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Complex Multiverse level: ("Low 1-C") 6-dimensional characters. *Complex Multiverse level: ("1-C") 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. *High Complex Multiverse level: ("High 1-C") 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. '1-B:' Hyperverse level 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Hyperverse level: ("Low 1-B") 12-dimensional characters (That vastly exceed multiversal scale, but are still loosely related to it) *Hyperverse level: ("1-B") Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12. *High Hyperverse level: ("High 1-B") Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space characters. Take note that even if a character is a more than countably infinite number of times superior to an infinite-dimensional space, or similar, it would still usually only qualify for High 1-B, as long as the character does not transcend the concepts of time and space altogether. '1-A:' Outerverse level Characters that have no dimensional limitations. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all tier 1-A characters have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, mere capability to exist in a beyond dimensional domain does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. Tier 0: Boundless '0:' "True Infinity" Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level. This category is separated in the following manner: *High Outerverse level: ("0") Characters that are extremely powerful compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Take note that being infinitely superior to a regular 1-A character, does not automatically make another character qualify for a 0 rating. The ones that do qualify would recurrently be equivalent to High 0 characters, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective franchises, and/or some minor limitation. As such, characters with serious weaknesses cannot be High 1-A. To further clarify, a High 1-A should be so much higher than baseline 1-A characters that it can not be estimated or comprehended from their perspectives. That is, to even be considered for 0, a character must at the very least transcend baseline High 1-A characters in the same manner that they exceed tier 11. *Absolute Infinity: ("High 0") Characters that are. There's no way the explain their boundlessness. Beyond 0: Beings that are boundlessly above boundlessness. As if omnipotence wasn't already a paradox, these characters will just make your mind hurt. In layman's terms, "Above Omnipotent" would be a good way to describe this. Tier -1: Established characters who are wanked into oblivion. Examples include Brolypotence, Saitamnipotence, and Itachinipotence. Characters/memes that are exaggerated for the sake of comedy (like Pepe or ironically saying Yamcha is the strongest) also apply to this category. Tier ∞: OC's that are made with the intention of being as ridiculously OP as possible. Examples include Riley (fanon) and the Suggsverse. (Note: Only OC's apply to this category. Tier -1's can be as powerful as Tier ∞'s but they don't belong here.) Beyond the Concept of Tiers: As if this section of the "Tiering System" were not already ridiculously nonsensical, now comes a "tier" that by definition isn't even part of the Tiering System. A supposed rating that transcends all the ratings here entirely. Its very idea should allow "Beyond the Concept of Tiers", "Infinitely Beyond the Concept of Tiers" or any similar analogues to be vastly superior to anything else listed here. However this is far from the case. Because not even the "Omnipotence Paradox," "Beyond Omnipotence," or a tier that is beyond the concept of tiers is nearly as nonsensical as memes, the very fuel of this site. Memetic Tier: The highest tier possible. Only applied to characters whose supposed omnipotence has given them popular meme status. Examples include Chuck Norris, Segata Sanshiro, Squirrel Girl, and TFS Popo. Just because a character is a meme, does't automatically count them as Memetic Tier. The meme has to be about how powerful they are. Ocean Tier: A lesser form of Memetic. Only the deepest most vast and boundless of things apply here. Examples include Sheoth's kindness, Madafaka's swag or Isaiah Mustafa's charisma. Characters can be put here as well. ScrewAttack Superman for instance would fit in this tier. These are pretty much jokes/characters that are well known for their power but not to the level of a meme. They are stronger than Beyond 0 but lower than true Memetic. GODMODES WIKI TIERS: Impossible To Define: The absolute highest tier possible. At this point, attempting to describe the concept of this tier would be completely useless. Characters like these go beyond transcending making sense. They cannot be described by any concept whatsoever. They are boundlessly above the concept of being boundlessly above the concept of being boundlessly above the concept of being boundlessly above the concept of (Repeated beyond eternally) boundlessness. Characters like Tronald Dump, Teddy Roosevelt and Ronald Reagan and WKH fit in this category. Ineffable: A lesser form of Impossible To Define. Characters here are stronger than Beyond The Concept Of Tiers, but weaker than Impossible To Define. Characters like The Spectral Destroyers fit in this category. Eternal Tier: Characters with this tier are more powerful than Impossible to Define. (Somehow) Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:Guide Category:Scale